A Gift from God
by Shalphine90210
Summary: After being divorce Clare finds herself at hard times but what happens when Jesus finds her a new mate will she go for him or move on with her two sons Justin and Jaden ...it's been forever since I type so i hope you guys enjoy this *Christianity Content *Humor and yeah lol
1. Chapter 1

(Clare POV)

I was late super super super late I can't believe it I have 2 sons Justin and Jaden I had a husband but we didn't work out so we got a divorce so I'm pretty much single but that's not the point I go to a church call Christ chapel I been going for about 2 years now and I been loving it Jesus has been so good to me he's the one that helped me during the toughest time and I'm proud to say I'm a born again Christian but I drove into the lot and open the van 'Mommy where are we' Justin ask I sigh Justin is 8 Jaden is 6 'Baby where at church now please can you hurry mommy got to sign you in for power zone' I say picking them up we got in and I sign them up I gave them both kisses on the cheek 'Be good and mommy will see you guys later okay' I replied they nod I walk in but I accidently bump into this guy with dark shaded hair beautiful green eyes he was gorgeous 'I'm so sorry' I apologize shyly and he smirk 'It's okay welcome it's kind of pack today want to sit by me' he offered I always sit by Pastor Brown but I'm sure one Sunday won't hurt 'Sure' I say I scoot into him and we stood there it was praise and worship so I stated singing

_**And if our God is for us, then who could ever stop us.**_

_**And if our God is with us, then what could stand against.**_

_**And if our God is for us, then who could ever stop us.**_

_**And if our God is with us, then what could stand against.**_

_**What could stand against? **_

I love praise and worship songs especially this song it helps me and realize that God is always by my side after we song we prayed and sat down I took out my Bible and journal and couldn't find a pen I ask the guy next to me if he has one 'Excuse me sir do you have an extra pen' I ask him and he smiled he reach into his pocket and pulled one out 'Here you go' he says I smiled and thanked him I took notes we manly talk about having wisdom and having more faith after church service was over Pastor ask me to stay after church so I went to get my boys and they were running in the halls 'Boys stop running' I said catching up to them but they bump into that same guy again

'Opps' they both say I caught up to them 'I am so sorry again sir, boys what do you say' I ask they put their head down 'Sorry mister' they replied he chuckled tickling them and they giggle 'No problem' he says he look up at me 'It seems your family has a habit of running into me' he tease and I giggled 'You just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time' I replied back he smirk 'Mrs. Edwards' Pastor Brown said to me I smiled at him 'Yes' I replied 'This is Elijah Goldsworthy he's new to the church and I was hoping you can help him with bible study and just make him feel safe at home' he said to me I smiled 'Sure welcome it's a pleasure to have you in the house of God' I say shaking his hand he smiled

'Thank you so much' I brought my two boys in front of me 'This is Justin and Jaden guys this is Elijah' I say they nodded and hugged him something I have never seen them do even with Pastor 'Hey guys your more than welcome the call me Eli' he says winking at me I blush and he chuckled 'Mrs. Edwards also Kelly is very sick she's going to need a lot of prayers but we need a singer in the meantime would you feel okay singing with the guys' he ask me and I felt this blessing I was so happy well not for Kelly but for me 'Sure Pastor anytime but I must get going I got to cook and clean and get ready for work and everything else' I say grabbing my kids hands he dismisses me and we walk off

'Hey I never caught your name what is it' Eli ask me 'My name is Clare Edwards' I replied 'Pretty name' he replies I look down 'So um do you want my number for anything' I ask him and he nod we exchanged numbers and I headed off 'Wait Clare one more thing' he ask me 'Yes' I questioned him 'Your boys do they hang out with any males' he ask me I glance at my kids just lying next to the car 'I guess not why you ask' I asked him 'Can I hang out with them so times you know get to know them more' he asks I glanced at him and smiled 'Sure I'm going on a woman's retreat and I desperately need someone I won't charge you there good kids and I kept blabbering on and he stop me 'Hey it's all good just give me a text and let me know hey maybe tomorrow you can stop by my place and I'll show you around' he ask me and I nod 'Cool but I must get going I'm very busy' I say he nods and shakes my hand before leaving 'Mommy come on I'm sleepy' Justin calls out I roll my eyes 'Boys these days' I say unlocking my van so the boys could get in I played the video RIO and drove my way home


	2. Chapter 2

(Clare POV)

Once we got there they both was sleeping I sigh 'Oh no' I say to myself 'Hey stranger need some help there' I look over and it was Drew my ex-husband I smiled 'Yes please' he came over and pick up Jaden and I got Justin 'Man what are you feeding them cows and chicken' Drew joke and I laugh 'Sure but can you reach into my pocket and pull and my house keys' I ask him , he reach into my pocket and got my keys he unlock my door and we walked in I sat the boys on the couch and went into the kitchen to find Drew drinking juice 'So Drew what makes you stop by on this lovely Sunday' I ask him even though Drew and I got into a divorce at least we were still good friends and he loved stopping by to see the boys

'Well I remember you was telling me about the Woman's retreat and wanted to know if I can take the boys that week' he says I sighed real low 'Um about that' I said lowly taking the noodles out the pantry and grabbing the sauce 'What' he says 'I already found someone to but the Wo- he cutted me off 'So when can I spend time with my boys Clare I mean it's not fair' he says 'Drew you can take them on Friday and bring them back on Sunday' I say taking out the pot and cut the water on 'Fine I guess' he says I nod and I started adding noodles to the bowl 'So um need any help with anything' he ask 'Nope your more than welcome to stay for dinner if you want, the boys should wake up any minute now' I replied he nod his head 'I really missed you and the boys' he replied and I nod 'Well you can always stop by the boys have asked about you' I say reaching down grabbing the sauce 'Hun can you go into the freezer and get the meatballs' I ask him and he nod 'Why don't you call me' he ask me handing me the meatballs I sigh 'Drew I'm a busy woman if you haven't realize yet and besides I try to you don't answer your phone' I replied grabbing plates setting up the table he got the plates and cups

'Okay I guess but call me sometimes I get very lonely you know' he said and I nod 'DADDY' the boys yell running up to him and hugging him 'Hey boys what's up have you guys been good to mommy' he ask and the boys nod their head 'Yes daddy we have and mommy took us to church today' Jaden says Drew smiles I smiled back Drew always been with Jesus but he gotten into a few troubles but he's almost back on track he'll always be in my prayers 'And mommy has a new boyfriend' Justin says I roll my eyes laughing but Drew didn't smile I ignored it 'So boys are you hungry' I ask them and they nod 'Good because Mommy made spaghetti' I say grabbing their plates and putting food on it 'YAY' they say Drew got up and made his way to get some food I was putting garlic bread on the boys plates and mines 'Drew you sure you don't want me to set up your plate' but he didn't answer I sigh and sat down

'Who wants to say grace' I ask and Justin raises his hand this boy always surprises me 'Go ahead Justin' 'God is grace God is good and we thank you for our food by his hand we must be fed give us Lord our daily bread Amen.' He says I smiled at him 'Good job Justin Jesus is very pleased with you' I say making him smile so big we sat and I listen to the boys talk to Drew but he kept having this attitude with me like what did I do 'So boys whose this boyfriend mommy has' he ask the boys and they giggled 'His name is Eli and he's so cool he tickled us and told mommy she was pretty' the boys says Drew glared at me but I ignored it eating my food 'So do you boys want dessert' I ask them and they nod I go into the kitchen and get ice cream I served the boys their ice cream and Drew pulled me inside the hallway 'Mind telling me about this Eli guy' he ask rudely 'He's a man I met at church today geese Drew it's no biggie' I respond 'Really because he's already know about my kids and he's giving you compliments' Drew says angrily

I glance at him 'Drew calm down okay seriously it's nothing he's just a friend I met now please control yourself I don't want the boys to see this' I ask him desperately and he nods 'Right sorry' he says I nod we go back into the kitchen and the boys finish their ice creams 'Okay boys bath time me or daddy' I ask them and they look at Drew 'Daddy' they both say I smiled at him 'Good luck not getting wet' I say and he smiles while he was washing the boys I clean the kitchen I put the leftovers away and clean the sink I was so tired I needed sleep I washed the counters and the door open 'Okay guys did you brush your teeth' I ask them and they nodded 'Let's get you guys to bed' I followed them to their room 'Jaden baby your turn to say bedtime prayer' I say and he smiled 'Okay mommy, _**Now I lay me down to sleep,**_ _**I pray the Lord my soul to keep, May God guard me through the night, and wake me with the morning light. **_After that I tuck them both in and gave them kisses 'Mommy can daddy read us a bedtime story' Jaden ask I look over at Drew and he nod 'I'll be in the living room when you're done' I told him and he nod I sat down and instantly my eyes shut I was sleep for about 10 minutes until Drew woke me up 'Hey let me take you to bed' he says he carries me and puts me in my bed 'Wow so how's it really going' he asks me I still had my eyes close 'Drew it's good it's just every day I'm so busy with the boys and I don't have time but I'm good' I replied he touches my side 'Well I'm glad you're doing good but I should start heading home I'll text you okay' he says but I think I was already sleep he chuckled and kisses my cheek 'Love you' he says 'Love you too' I silently say back and he left I woke up another hour later because Jaden was sacred so he slept with me.


	3. Chapter 3

(Clare POV)

I woke up it was 8 o'clock I sighed my mornings are more busy than the nights I got up to find Jaden sprawled out on my bed and I shook my head 'Just like Drew' I say I took a shower and brush my teeth I was getting dress while Justin walked in 'Hi mommy' he says in his sleepy voice 'Hey baby' I replied 'Where's daddy' he ask 'Daddy had to go back home' I replied 'Mommy why doesn't daddy live with us' he asks 'Justin baby can you go wake your brother up and go brush your teeth' I replied not really wanting to get on that subject with him I did my hair and got the boys dress 'Okay is everyone ready' I ask and they nod I hurried up and buckled the boys in the van and drove them to daycare once I got there I signed the boys in and drove to work I'm a publisher sometimes depending on my stupid boss but today was a pretty normal day I guess I got a text from Eli

**Eli: Hey are you and the boys busy today**

**Clare: Nope not at all why?**

**Eli: I want you to come over my place today**

**Clare: Cool I get off at 6 and then I have to pick up the boys so how about 8**

**Eli: Perfect see you then **

I smiled to myself I don't know why but I feel Jesus is telling me something special about this guy I can feel it anyways I got to work then hurried my way to pick up Justin and Jaden once I got there their face lighted up 'MOMMY' they yelled running up to me I smiled and signed them out I put them in the car and drove to Eli's house which by the way he sent to me 'Mommy you didn't turn to our house were we going' Justin asked me he's such a smart boy 'Were going to go see Eli today sweetie' I replied back making a left 'YAY' the boys screamed I was slightly confused they never act like this around other male figures oh well once I pulled in Eli was standing there smirking I giggled 'Mommy likes Eli' Jaden says I looked at him 'Mommy doesn't' I replied 'But your face is red' Justin says I roll my eyes 'Just unbuckled your seat belt please' I tell them trying not to laugh they giggled and did as I said I got out 'Need some help mommy' Eli ask

I laugh 'Yes' I replied he takes Justin out the car and I got Jaden 'Wow Eli your house is huge' Justin says next thing you know a dog which is a labradoodle came running out barking 'Aw' I say petting her 'Is it a girl' I ask Eli and he nods 'Yeah her name is Bella' he replies the boys pet her 'She's pretty' Jaden says Eli chuckled 'Well I ordered pizza anyone want to come inside' he says and we all nod 'Once we got in Eli house is very huge so is my house but very huge 'Do you guys play video games' he ask my boys and they nod 'I have a whole bunch why don't you go see which games you like' he tells them and they run off 'Remember boys no scary games either sports or Disney games' I tell them and they nod 'So Clare tell me about yourself' Eli ask me sitting down in his dining room 'I'm a single mother was married but not anymore I'm 27 I work as a publisher I started going to church when I was very young you know I always been with the Lord so I'm just making it through you know' I tell him and he nods 'Do the kids still see the father' he ask me and I nod 'Yeah even though were not together were still good friends and he's always happy to see the boys it's just I'm busy' I replied 'So why did you guys get a divorce if that's fine with me asking' he says 'Um well Drew got into some trouble and I just couldn't deal with it anymore we had arguments it was just too much for me to handle' I say sighing I do miss Drew he nods

'What about you' I ask him, he gets up getting me some water 'Well I used to be an atheist' he says I gasp and he smiles 'I know right me an atheist please, but anyways I met a girl name Becky and she's the one who taught me about Jesus I also had times were Jesus even spoke to me and right then and there is what changed me forever I used to do a lot of crazy thing I had rough relationship and without God I probably wouldn't be here right now' he says I nod 'I work as a photographer I direct plays you know I went to NYU' he says I nod smiling 'That's good' I say to him and he nods 'So tell me about your boys' he says 'Okay, Justin he's 8 he's very smart very wise to and is very sneaky along with Jaden but he's a good boy always listen to me making me smile and just being there for me' I say smiling 'Now Jaden, ugh where do I begin he's 6 by the way and Jaden and I had a rocky relationship when his father and I got divorce he's such a daddy's boy and Justin a mommy's boy I prayed so much over Jaden and finally one day he came up to me and hugged me saying I'm sorry mommy I cried so hard I love him so much he looks so much like Drew' I say crying a little

Eli pats my back rubbing it 'But Jaden is very smart handsome very good in sports he's so much like Drew very sarcastic and funny dresses pretty well' I say laughing Eli looks at me 'You have very gifted kids and I see something heading their way in the future' he says I smile hugging him and he hugs me back I heard the doorbell ring 'PIZZA' the boys yell my face turned so red 'Boys we don't yell in people houses' I say to them 'It's fine Clare' Eli says I nod he pays the pizza man and we all sit down 'So who wants to pray' I say 'Since it's my house I'll pray' Eli says we nod and bow our heads 'Dear Lord, Thank you for the food were about to receive in your name bless those who are in need of you Jesus and bless the hands and the food as it nourishes our bodies in Christ name we all say, Amen' we all say we grab our pizza and began eating 'Mommy can we spend the night I like Eli's house' Jaden ask I laugh 'Not tonight baby but when mommy goes on her trip then you can okay' I say to him and he nods 'Eli guess what' Justin says 'What's up kiddo' Eli replies 'I think mommy has a crush on you' he says making me choke on my water 'Justin' I warned he looks down 'Sorry' he says Eli laugh and whispers into Justin ears making him smile real hard 'Can I tell her' he says and Eli nods 'Eli says he likes you too mommy' Justin says taking a bite out of his pizza I blush 'That's nice to know' I reply

'Clare I mean I don't have work for the rest of the week the boys are more than welcome to stay over tonight' he says I nod 'That's great but I have no clothes for them' I say he nods 'I mean they can borrow some big shirts I don't wear' he says I nod the boys give me begging looks 'Fine you guys can stay' and they screamed 'Eli bedtime is 8 I'm trusting you' I say to him and he smirks 'Can we make it 8:30" he says giving me begging eyes as well 'Fine' I reply and he screams as well making Bella bark I laugh 'Hey you guys want to watch a movie before mommy goes' Eli ask and they nod we all sit down and began to watch Madagascar the boys were laughing as I sat next to Eli he was so interested in the boys which made me smiles next thing you know the boys were sleeping 'Need any help putting them to bed' I ask him and he nods I pick sleep Justin up and he got Jaden we dress them in the big shirts and put them in the guest bed Bella hop on next to them which made me smile 'Aw man guess no woman well be sleeping next to me tonight' Eli whispers I giggled I kiss the boy's head and left them I was sad I mean I love when my boys are with me Eli saw the look on my face

'You alright if you don't feel right with them staying you can take them home' he says I nod 'It's fine it's just I feel so much better when there in the home with me' I say looking down Eli hugs me 'You don't like being by yourself huh' he ask me and I nod 'Justin always comes into my bed' I say to him and he nods 'But I should get going you need your rest I'll see you tomorrow Eli' I say walking away he grabs my arm 'If you get nervous call me or your more than welcomed to take Bella with you' he says I smiled 'I'm a big girl and besides Bella seems more relax with the boys' I say to him walking away he stop me one more time and kisses my cheek 'Be safe okay' he tells me and I nod I wanted to kiss him so badly but I can't I just meet him I nod and headed to my car I gave him the boys bag and he stands there while I pull out 'Be safe' he calls out and I nod I started driving back home it was 11:23 I heard my phone ringing and I answered it 'Hello' I say 'Hey Clare' it was Drew 'Um hey Drew what's up' I replied not really wanting to talk to him 'I was calling to say can I see the boys tomorrow' he ask me I made a right turning into my neighborhood 'I have to see Drew the boys are at a friend of mines house tonight' I tell him 'Cool which friend 'he ask 'Eli' I replied 'Clare you just meet this guy and you're having our kids sleep with some random stranger' he yelled I pull into my driveway 'Drew not tonight okay I'm tired call me later tomorrow okay' I tell him and I heard him sigh 'Fine then night' he says I say goodnight then head into my house I text Eli telling him I made it home safely and headed straight to bed but before that I said my prayers thanking Jesus for this day and bringing Eli into my life and that he helps Drew after that I went to bed not feeling scared anymore because Jesus was with me that whole night.


	4. Chapter 4

(Eli POV)

I'm not really good with kids I mean I never done something like this before only once but that doesn't really count I was sleeping but then I felt bouncing on my bed I open my eyes to see Justin, Jaden and Bell 'Good Morning Eli' they say I smirk I saw Justin trying to do that I laugh 'Why do you always do that thing with your lips it looks cool' he says I sat up 'I've been doing that since I was a baby I got it from my father its call a smirk' I replied to him 'What's that' he says 'Half smile, half frown' I replied 'Why are you frowning' he ask me 'I'm not it's just something I do' I replied to him 'When you do that mommy's face gets all red' Jaden says I laughed man you got to love these kids and their mother 'I guess mommy likes when I smirk' I tell them and they smile while Justin was trying to smirk 'Are you kids hungry' I ask them and they nod I get up turning on the TV to SpongeBob while making pancakes, bacon and eggs I heard my phone ringing it was Clare 'Good Morning sleeping beauty did you sleep well' I ask her and I heard her laughing she sounds so beautiful 'Yes I did how are the boys' she ask I put her on speaker 'Kids mommy is one the phone' I tell them 'Good morning mommy' they say 'Good morning babies did you guys sleep well' she ask them and they nod 'Hello' she ask I laugh 'Guys mommy can't see you guys nod you got to speak up' I tell them 'Yes mommy we slept good, even Bella slept with us' Jaden says 'That's good' she replies 'Mommy I'm trying to do that thing that Eli does with his lips' Justin says I chuckled 'What thing' she ask 'That thing he does that makes your face turn red' Justin replies 'Justin' she whines he laughs 'He's talking about my smirk Clare' I informed her and she laughs 'Cute Justin I think it'll fit with you and Eli's personality' she replies he laughs 'Well I got to go I'll see you guys later thanks again Eli' she says 'No problem' I hang up and we sit down and ate breakfast but this time Jaden wanted to pray so we sat down and he prayed for our food

For the rest of our day we sat down went outside to play football and basketball we even took a walk around the neighborhood and ate lunch by time Clare came the boys were taking their nap I waited for her outside she waved to me and I waved back 'So how are they' she ask 'Great there taking a nap' I tell her and she nods 'Wow your good' she says I smile and she hugs me and I gladly hug her back 'I'm sorry it's just you been a lot of help to me and my boys Eli they really like you' she says to make making me smile and I smirk at her making her blush man Justin was right 'Want to go out back until they wake up' I ask her and she nod we walk out 'So how was work' I ask her and she nod 'Work was work you know' she ask and I nod I stared at her and her eyes are freaking gorgeous 'You have pretty eyes' I tell her and she looks down 'Thanks' she says and I smirk and she begins to laugh I look at her confused

'What's so funny' I ask her 'Justin says he's been trying to do that same face' she replies and I began to laugh 'Yeah he's taking it like a pro so don't be surprise when he starts doing that' I tell her and she sighs 'Have I ever told you that the boys really like you and you're the first male figure they rarely ever open up to besides there dad' she says and I look quite surprise 'Well what can I say I have a thing with kids' I say smugly she playfully slaps me 'Ouch now I'm going to have to get you back' I say chasing her and she runs while laughing I catch up to her and we both fall but she ends up right on top of me she looks down 'Hello' she says quietly I wanted to kiss her so badly we lean in but we hear 'MOMMY'S HERE' we look and it was the boys they were running towards us Clare quickly got from me and I quickly stood up

'Mommy what were you and Eli doing' Jaden ask and Clare face was completely red Justin smirk 'Mommy you and Eli did smooch smooch' he says teasing her I laugh 'Justin we did not' she says and he nods not fully believing her 'So kids are you guys ready to leave' she asks and the kids face fell within instant 'No mommy can we stay I don't want to go home' Jaden says Clare gave him a look and he put his head down saying 'Okay' while walking away Justin doing the same 'Clare whenever you need me or the boys want to come and see me fill free to stop by anytime' I tell her walking her to her car 'Thanks Eli you're so sweet' she says I smile and she opens the door I help Justin in the car while she puts Jaden in the car 'Well kids you got to go home I'll see you guys later okay' I tell them and they sadly nod 'Aw kids don't be sad you might get to see daddy this weekend' Clare says trying to cheer them up but there face was still down she look shocked 'We don't want to see daddy we want to stay with Eli mommy we like him more than daddy' Jaden says Clare looked upset and hurt and I was slightly embarrassed 'Well Clare you got my number and kids be good to mommy and I'll see you guys' I say closing the door and watching Clare slowly pull off my driveway she looked sad and hurt and mouthed 'Sorry' and I nod I go back in my house and watched Joyce Meyer and yes I watch her because I freaking lover her.


	5. Chapter 5

(Clare POV)

I was so confused by the way the boys were acting I mean they love when Drew comes and boy he's not going to be happy about this one I would let the boys stay another night with Eli it's just I told Drew I'll stop by his house with the boys so that's where I'm going I look and the boys were watching the movie in my car Diary of A Wimpy Kid they were laughing which made me smile but I saw how Justin was doing that smirk Eli was doing I hope Drew doesn't questioned about it I stop by McDonald and got the boys food then drove to Drew's house once we got the I park and helped the boys out the car 'Hold mommy hand' I say and they did once we got there I knock on the door and Drew quickly answered hugging the boys and tickling them they were laughing so hard I was glad they were happy to see Drew 'Hey guys what's up' they say 'Daddy, Mommy got us food and we got a toy' Justin says

Drew smiles he lets us in I saw down and watch the boys go into their room which Drew made for them when they sleep over 'So how you doing' Drew ask me and I nod "Fine it's just I have the boys bag but I hate being home alone' I say Drew nods 'You can always sleep here I mean you still have some clothes left over here since the' and he started coughing I already knew what he was going to say though 'Thanks Drew' I reply the boys come running back 'Daddy can we watch TV' Jaden ask Drew nods and Jaden smiles while Jaden smirks I saw the confused look on Drew face 'Aye Justin what's that you're doing with your lips' he ask and Justin does it again 'It's call a smirk daddy' he replies and Drew smiles 'Where did you learn it from' Drew ask him oh no here it comes

'Eli, daddy he's so cool he does it all the time when he does it mommy's face gets all red' Justin says making Jaden laugh Drew glared at me hard and I look down 'Okay boys you can go watch TV' he says they run off and it was quite I finally decided to speak up 'Drew I- he angrily cut me off 'SERIOUSLY CLARE' he yells I get up quickly pulling him into the room 'Drew seriously our kids are in there are you trying to scare them' I ask him harshly 'Clare there hanging out with this guy he already has influence one of my kids to smirk next thing you know they're going to smoke and having sex by the time there 15' Drew says I push him and walk heading towards the door but he stops me 'Drew let me go' I told him very sternly he sighs 'I'm sorry I overreacted, but can I please meet this guy I mean the boys obviously like him and I guess you do to' he says very quietly I look up at him and he backs me against the wall 'Drew no were not going down this road again' I say pushing him off me 'I still love you though Clare I miss you and the boys I want us together as a family again' he says to me holding my hands I shook his hands 'Drew no we can't okay no, now can I go now the boys can spend the night but I'm going home' I tell him walking away 'Cool and thanks' he says I nod I can tell he wanted to kiss me so bad but I'm glad he didn't I went into the living room and saw the boys watching TV 'Okay guys mommy is going to go now I'm leaving you with Daddy okay so be good' I tell them and they nod except Jaden 'Mommy can I go home with you' he ask I shook my head 'Jaden, daddy misses you a lot come on be a big boy for mommy okay' I tell him and he nods 'It's only for one night baby okay' I tell him and he nods I kiss Justin and Jaden and gave Drew a quick hug just before leaving and before you knew it I was already on my bed sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

(Clare POV)

I woke up and saw how my house was a mess I needed to clean up so I spent most of my day cleaning up the house washing clothes before you knew it, it was 2:30pm my house is slight big but smaller compares to Eli which reminded me to text him

**Clare: Hey want to come over my place today**

**Eli: I thought you'll never ask lol jkjk I'll be on my way**

**Clare: Don't you need my address **

**Eli: :)**

that didn't make any sense but oh well I guess I took a shower did my hair and makeup and put on some causal clothes I heard a knock and answered it 'Hey Eli' I say answering the door he look quite handsome as always 'Hello lady where's the boys' he ask 'There with Drew I'm on my way to pick them up want to ride with me' I ask him and he nods I get out lock my door and headed to my car I get in and start heading my way over to Drew's house 'So I got to be honest with you' I say and he looks at me 'What' he replies 'Drew may not be very fond of you in fact he dislikes you a lot I think it has to do with jealously' I say to him and he nods while smirking 'He has nothing to be jealous of' he replies 'I know but it's because the boys talk so much about you I mean when he saw Justin smirk he went over edge' I say making crazy hand movements and Eli laughs 'Your cute' he says and I look down blushing we pull into the driveway and Drew and the boys were out playing football 'MOMMY HERE AND ELI' Jaden says dropping the ball running towards Eli I smile and hug Justin while he went over to hug Eli 'So Clare whose your friend' Drew ask rudely 'Drew this is Eli and Eli this is Drew' I reply to him I can already see the look on Drew face while Eli tries to be polite and shake his hand but Drew ignores it I gave him a hard glare and he ignore that also 'So Eli can I ask you some questions' he says and Eli nods uh oh 'Boys can you give us grown up just 5 minutes we won't be long in fact go get your things' I tell them 'Okay mommy' they both reply running away 'Are you messing with Clare' Drew ask and my eyes go huge 'DREW' I say Eli kept a straight face 'No sir I haven't were just friends that's all' he replies Drew laugh 'Sure do you even like kids or are you just screwing around' Drew says I hit him 'Drew that's not very polite of you to ask him that' I tell him but Eli calms be down 'It's fine Clare really I mean there his kids he's just trying to make sure I'm safe' he says I kept my cool 'I honestly do love kids I always babysit kids I mean you have awesome boys in there really' he says but Drew cuts him off 'I know I help made them with her' he says my face gets darken 'DREW' I say 'What it's true we had- I cut him off I walk away getting the boys things 'Let's go now' I say 'But mommy' Jaden says I gave him my look and he quickly goes 'Say goodbye to daddy' I say putting their things in the van 'Clare look I'm sorry' Drew says I ignore him 'Eli let's go I'm ready' I tell him putting my seat belt on Eli quickly gets in 'When will I see the boys' he ask and I started the car pulling out his driveway I was so angry and embarrassed I cut on my radio and my favorite song _**Mercy Mercy- By Hillsong**_ came on I started singing and next thing you know Eli was also

_**Arrest my heart**_

_**From its reckless path**_

_**Release the chains in me**_

_**Awake my soul**_

_**To the hope you hold**_

_**Your grace is all I need**_

He sings very good 'Um is anyone hungry' I ask and the boys shake their head 'Hey Clare' Eli says 'Yes' I reply 'Let's go to a diner and get some dinner my treat' he says I shake my head no 'No Eli you already do so much I don't want- he shush me 'You need to receive so let's go' he says I obey and drove there once we got there the boys were so happy we sat down while the boys color Eli look at me and it was awaked silence 'So um nice day isn't it' I say and Eli laughs out 'Good one Clare I saw how angry you was and decided you should stop here' he says and I nod 'Hello what can I get you guys today' says this woman 'Yes can I have a just a hamburger' Eli says 'MOMMY WE WANT HAMBURGER AND FRIES' Justin screams 'Boys please don't yell mommy going through so much as it is' I say and they nod 'May I have just a shrimp pasta' I tell her and she nods walking away Jaden was sitting next to Eli and Justin was sitting next to me but I kept feeling Jaden kicking my leg 'Jaden baby please stop kicking mommy's leg' I tell him but he does it again 'Jaden what did mommy just tell you' I warned him , finally he looks up at me gosh he looks so much like Drew

'Mommy I'm not doing it my legs are to short' he replies I look over at Eli and he was smirking I blush again Darn it 'Wow for a man whose in his 20's you sure act like your 6' I tell him I hear him chuckle and he kick my leg 'Eli' I warn him but he pretends to not hear me, then he kicks my leg again 'Jaden can you switch seats with mommy baby' I ask him and he nods I look over at Eli and he smirk 'I was wondering when where you going to finally sit by me' he says smugly I playfully slap him and he laughs so does the boys we finally got our food and Eli says grace this time _**'Father God in your name Jesus I pray for this meal as it nourishes our bodies please bring us closer to your glory and your honor as we receive this meal in your name bless those who need food in your name Jesus I pray Amen'**_ he says the boys eat and I do as well 'Mommy you and Eli should go on a date' Jaden says I groan and Eli chuckles 'Jaden mommy and Eli are just friends' I assured him 'Yeah mommy I know friends go dating' he says I look at him then at Justin 'Have you been watching Degrassi again' I ask him and he looks away 'Justin I told you that you're not allowed to watch that show yet' I scold at him 'Actually I would love to go on a date with mommy if she'll let me' Eli says the boys gasp 'Mommy please' Justin says I look down 'I don't know' I respond 'Aw mommy please it'll be fun' Eli says making baby eyes I laugh and nod 'Fine it's a date' I reply and him and the boys scream making everybody look at us 'Oh my goodness you boys are so loud' I tell them shaking my head 'But you love us right Mommy' Jaden says I look at him 'You know for a 6 year old you talk like your 14' I say and he giggles I roll my eyes and eat my food I got a text from pastor

**Pastor Brown: Praise and Worship rehearsal is Thursday at 5:00 pm can't wait to see you God Bless **

I smile 'Mommy gets to sing at church tomorrow' I say making the boys eyes wide open 'Mommy sings very good Daddy- I mean Eli' Justin says my eyes open wide and he runs out the diner 'Oh my gosh I'll be right back' I tell Eli running out the diner 'Clare wait it's fine please let me talk to him' he says I look into his eyes and they were desperate I nod he rubs my arm before running out to find Justin.

(Justin POV)

I can't believe I did that I mean I'm an 8-year-old kid with an awesome Mommy but no daddy I really like Eli I wish he was my daddy instead of my real daddy 'JUSTIN' Eli yells I jump 'Here' I say he finds me and sits next to me 'Hey kid don't cry' he says cheering me up 'I can't Eli I called you daddy on accident' I say and he laughs 'Hey it's fine I'm not mad' he says I look at him 'You're not but why' I ask and he shrugs 'I kind of felt happy when you called me Dad I mean I really wish I had kids' he says then he looks down 'You can have kids with mommy' I tell him and he makes a weird face 'Um no Justin mommy and I haven't gotten that far yet' he says I look at him and hug him 'I don't care Eli I can't help but call you daddy because I love you' I say telling him 'Justin…I love you too' he says hugging me back I started crying 'Daddy can you not tell mommy about this' I ask him and he smirks 'Sure thing kid we should go before mommy gets worried' he says pulling me up I wipe my tears away and walk with Eli or in better words Daddy holding his hands my mommy was right there 'Thank goodness, Eli thank you so much' she says hugging Eli then me 'Are you alright' she ask me and I nod my head she looks at me again and smiles 'Okay we'll let's go pay the bill and will be on our way' she says I smile and her and Eli walk away 'So what happened Justin' Jaden says I smirk 'Eli says it's okay if I call him Daddy' I reply to him and he makes a confuse face 'But Eli isn't our daddy won't daddy be sad if we call someone else daddy' he ask and I thought for a second 'Can we have two daddy's' I ask him and he shrugs 'I don't know we don't have two mommy's' he says back 'But Jaden I really like Eli more than daddy I mean it won't hurt' I say and he looks down then nods his head 'Fine we can call him daddy just not around mommy or our real daddy okay' he ask and I nod we hug.


	7. Chapter 7

(Clare POV)

I saw the boys hugging and I smile I love how there so good to each other 'So Clare I'm paying right' Eli says I shake my head 'No I am' I say and he smirks taking out his wallet running to the cash register I glared at him watching him take his credit card back he walks back to me 'So where you going to pay' he ask and I roll my eyes walking away from him 'Right that was me' he says I smiles 'Okay boys let's go home Eli has to go back home 'Awwwww but mommy' says the boys 'I'm sorry guys Eli has to go home Bella misses him a lot' I tell them starting the car I pull out and start heading home, the car ride was really silent 'Eli are they sleep' I ask him, he looks back and nod 'Yep' he replies I nod I cut the radio on and another one of my favorite Hillsong came up _**Hillsong- Ocean (Where my feet may fail)**_

I start singing

_**Spirit led me where my trust is without borders**_

_**Let me walk upon the waters**_

_**Wherever you would call me**_

_**Take me deeper than my feet could ever wonder**_

_**And my faith will be made stronger**_

_**In the presence of my Savior**_

'Your voice is very gifted' Eli says I smile 'Thanks' I say 'So I was wondering you know about our date' Eli says I made a hmp sound because I was so nervous but so excited 'Yes' I reply once more 'I wanted to know if you'll be okay if we can take the boys with us' he says I smile and I was so happy 'Eli of course we can I'm super excited' I tell him and he smiles 'Then maybe if that one goes well we can have one just you and me together' he says and I nod I think Eli was sent from God to me and I couldn't be anymore but happy and thankful. We finally reach my house and Eli help me put the boys to bed it was 10:05pm I walked Eli out I reached for his arms 'Eli …today… I thank you so much I mean you don't know how thankful I am to God and you for helping me' I say to him crying he hugs me

'Clare, Jesus told me I was going to meet someone who already knows him but that this special person was going to be with me eternal' he replies to me I was so happy he pull away and he look down at me he leans in and whispers 'Are you that special person' I couldn't breathe and I haven't felt like this since Drew 'I…I think so' I replied he smirks and leans down to kiss me _**(OH MY GOSH HE KISSING ME JESUS PLEASE LET THIS BE ALRIGHT WITH YOU I'M SORRY JESUS BUT WOW HE'S AMAZING AND I'M GOING TO PASS OUT NOW)**_ I kept thinking to myself I was so happy I kissed him back and he pulls away 'Clare I like you a lot and through Jesus Christ I love you and I want to take things with us pretty slow' he says I nod wrapping my arms around him 'Eli if that's a plan between you and Jesus I shall follow his orders and obey' I reply to him smiling he smiles back and says one more thing 'Jesus didn't just plan this out for me but for you and the boys too' he says I smile and kiss him one more time 'Thank you Eli' I tell him and he smiles 'Don't just thank me thank Jesus' he says I smile he squeezes my hand and walks to his car 'Eli' I say he turns around 'Yes' he says 'If you ever want to spend the night you can I have a guest bedroom' I call out to him to be honest I really want to wake up in the morning and see him I waited for his answers and he walked up to me 'Fine I'll spend the night but no funny business Edwards' he says I smile 'Just friends okay and for the boys too' I tell him and he nods I show him the rooms and tell him goodnight I make sure the boys were sleep and I kissed the foreheads praying for them I go back into my room and silently pray thanking Jesus for this day and for Eli after that I went to bed but I heard a voice saying _**Live holy Clare and don't be afraid to fall in love this is the man I sent to you and your boys Goodnight Clare**_ and I was knocked out

I wake up it was 9:05am I got up brush my teeth and washed my face it was still quiet and I notice the boys didn't sleep with me I went to their rooms and they wasn't there I silently open the guest bedroom and both of my boys were curled up on Eli I almost cried at the site I tip toed and took pictures then I decided to lay next to them to just for the fun of it I laid next to Eli and immediately his arms wrap around my waist I stayed still and Eli kept sleeping but he was humming in his sleep he was singing _**'Mighty to Save- Hillsong' **_I joined him and he smiled he touch my stomach I'm very ticklish so I laugh and he counted to 3 '1..2..3 GET HER' he yells and the boys attack me 'Boys' I say and they all laugh I shake my head 'Who was the master mind of this plan' I ask and the boys pointed to Eli and he look at me 'Well Mr. Goldsworthy' I say and he keeps smirking I lean into him 'You'll get no breakfast' I whisper into his ear before running out the room

'Oh no Mrs. Edwards you'll cook me something to eat' he says chasing me I laugh when I run down the stairs and Eli catches me on the couch and tickles me 'OKAY ELI FINE I'LL COOK YOU SOME BREAKFAST' I yell out barely able to breathe he stops and yells him and the boys I wouldn't be surprise if the neighborhood heard us and call the cops 'Okay boys calm down mommy doesn't need no police coming at her door' I tell them I look at Eli 'Go cut on SpongeBob for the boys please' I ask him and he nods I go into the kitchen and start pulling out the eggs I started cooking and was happy Eli sat down and played with the boys my house phone rung I look at the caller i.d. _**Torres**_ oh Drew seriously I'll call him later I made breakfast and we all ate 'So what time do you have to be at the church' Eli ask 'Just around noon you want to come' I ask him and he smirks making me blush hard I glared at him and he laugh 'Pastor text me saying he needed guitar players so I guess I'll be performing as well' he says I smile we ate and Eli helped wash dishes 'So I got to head back to my house to feed Bella and get change I'll see you around noon okay' Eli says I smile and wave him off.


	8. Chapter 8

(Clare POV)

'Okay boys let's go get clean so we can go to church' I tell them 'YAY' they say I cut the bath water on and let them play while I take me shower I quickly get dress and hurried the boys to get dress I am always in a rush 'Mommy are we going to see Eli' Jaden says while I pick him up putting him in the car 'Yes baby he'll be there Eli going to be playing the guitar while mommy sings' I tell them they nod and we hurried to church. I finally get there and it was 12:30 just great I get the boys out and walked in I told the boys to sit down they had books and games to play if they got bored 'I'm so sorry I'm late' I tell the keyboard player Adam 'No problem' he says 'Edwards nice to see you late' Eli says setting up his drums I smile 'Hey Eli' Justin says Eli smirks making Justin do the same 'Someone been getting along with someone' Adam says I make a face at him while he laughs 'God is good isn't he Clare' he says I smile 'He sure is' I reply 'So what song are we going to play' Eli ask ' We manly do three dancing songs then we do one or two slow songs so you guys pick' Adam says I look over at Eli and he nods his head making we walk over to him to see the list

**Fee- Glory To God Forever**

**Hillsong-Shout unto God**

**Mighty To Save- Hillsong**

**Relentless-Hillsong**

**Hillsong-Ocean (Where my feet may fall)**

I look over at Eli and he smirk making me smile we already knew which song the holy spirit wanted us to sing 'Adam were doing all the Hillsong songs' I tell him smiling and he nods 'Okay Mighty to save is first' he says I get on the microphone to be honest I was nervous but I knew Jesus was listening to me and I felt his holiness with me so I began it was basically me and Eli singing so I felt a lot better and we began

Eli: _**Everyone needs compassion, love that's never failing **_

_**Let mercy fall on me **_

_**Everyone needs forgiveness, the kindness of a Savior **_

_**The hope of nations**_

Clare: **Savior, He can move the mountains**

**My God is mighty to save, he is mighty to save**

**Forever, Author of Salvation**

**He rose and conquered the grave**

**Jesus conquered the grave**

**Eli: So take me as you find me, all my fears and failures**

**Fill my life again**

**I give my life to follow, everything I believe in**

**Now I surrender**

We kept going and the boys were watching us singing along it made me so happy plus Eli is such a good singer God blessed him with that voice after we was done we took a break I went down to give the boys some snack and I drunk some water

(Eli POV)

Man I was falling harder each day for her not only is she walking through Christ but her voice is so… Beautiful Jesus blessed her with that voice I didn't even notice I was staring at her until Adam spoke up 'It's impolite to stare Eli' he teases 'She's just so amazing it's Jesus is speaking to me saying she's the one you know' I ask and he nod 'Maybe she is got to keep asking him though a lot of people get in trouble with that well Jesus said to do this when they know good and well he didn't tell them anything' Adam says making me laugh 'Thanks Adam you ready for the next song' I ask and he nods 'Clare' I called out she turns her beautiful face to me 'Hm' she says I smirk 'Next song' I tell her she gets up and goes to the microphone while I make my way to the guitar and we began

Clare: _**Salvation sounds a new beginning**_

_**As distant hearts begin believing**_

_**Redemption's bid is unrelenting**_

_**Your love goes on**_

_**Your love goes on **_

Eli: _**You carry us**_

_**Carry us**_

_**When the world gives way**_

_**You cover us**_

_**Cover us**_

_**With Your endless grace**_

Clare/Eli: _**Your love is relentless**_

_**Your love is relentless**_

_**Your love is relentless**_

_**Your love is relentless**_

Man you know Jesus set this up because we sound amazing after we got done we started packing up 'Mommy can we go to the park' Jaden ask her and she nods I smirk making my way up to her 'Mind if I tag along' I ask her and she smiles while picking up the kids' stuff 'Sure Eli the boys would love that' she replies they hug me while I ruffled their hair 'Later at 5 Pastor wants us to go to his house' she tells me and I nod I help her with the stuff and we get the kids settled I opened the door for her and she smiled thanking me I get in on the other side and we drive to the park 'So why does Pastor want us at his house' I ask her 'He's having a dinner party there so he invited us' she says I smile 'Guess I got to get home early and dress well' I tell her and she smiles 'Same here' she replies 'You know Clare you sound very wonderful today' I tell her and she blushes 'Thanks Eli you too' she says I smirk and for the rest of the car ride it was quiet.


	9. Chapter 9

(Eli POV)

We finally reach the park and the boys run off to the slides I sit down next to Clare watching the boys 'So for our first date I kind of did something for just the two of us I'll do one with the boys' I assured her and she nod 'Where are we going' she ask and I smiled 'Can't tell you that' I respond and she frowned 'Then how we'll I know what to wear, whose going to watch the boys,- I cut her off 'Relax everything is going to be just fine' I tell her and she nods relaxing and smiling 'Eli come swing us' Justin says I get up and help him swing I pull him back and let go watching him go back and forth I saw Clare do the same for Jaden 'So how did you come up with the name Justin and Jaden' I ask her and she smiled

'We'll honestly I don't know I just really love those two names and when I had them it just came to me' she replies I notice Jaden has Drew's features while Justin had Clare's they both got blue eyes but Jaden has dark hair while Justin had light brown and dimples which I find very adorable 'Okay kids hurry up mommy got to take Eli back to the church so he can get his car then we have to go home and get ready for dinner with Pastor' she explains to them and they nod 'Mommy all this movement is too much anit nobody got time for that' Jaden says Clare, Justin, and I immediately start to laugh 'Drew must of let them watch that video' Clare says giggling and I chuckled 'He's has a very good sense of humor' I tell her and she nods 'We'll what can I say Jaden has the looks and very athletic while Justin has my brains and …yeah' she says

I smile 'Okay boys it's 2:35 we got to get ready to go' she says I help her with the boys as we drive back to get my car 'I'll text you when we get there' she says to me 'Okay I might be late I'm getting my parents' I tell her and she looks nervous 'Relax Clare there cool they love children' I tell her and she nods once we got there she drives off and the boys wave mouthing "Bye daddy' I smile and walk to my car while I was getting in I call my mother 'Hello' she says 'Hey mom my pastor having a dinner tonight can you and dad come with me I want you to meet a couple of people' I tell her 'Sure thing baby boy' she responds making me roll my eyes 'Is dad coming' I ask her and she doesn't answer for a few seconds then gets back on the line 'Yes baby he's coming what time do we have to get ready' she asks 'Um by 4:30 it's starts at 5' I tell her and she replies saying they'll be ready by then I head to my house taking a shower, washing my hair, brushing my teeth, and putting on a nice sweater with my blue jeans after that I text Clare letting her know I'm getting my parents

**Clare: Okay cool you won't be the only one that's late Justin won't put his suite on: /**

I chuckled and sent her a quick message just before feeding Bella and getting into my car

**Eli: Tell him that if he doesn't Eli won't be happy**

**Clare: He quickly put his clothes on lol thanks Eli I'll see you there**

I smile and drove into my parents neighborhood I waited out front and my mother and father came out looking very good 'Hey baby boy you look handsome' my mother says I smile 'So boy what's the meaning of this you finally got another girl' my father ask me making me groan 'No dad it's my pastor house' I respond to him 'You're getting engaged' he ask and I roll my eyes 'No it's simply dinner dad goodness' I replied a little annoyed 'Bullfrog come on don't start' my mother warns him making him nod I sigh heading out the driveway I get my phone and called Clare 'Hello' she says I hear noises in the background 'Hey Clare I'm on my way I just pick up my parents' I tell her 'Great can't wait to see you the boys are waiting for you' she says I smile

'Okay see you' I say 'Bye' she replies I hang up with a smile on my face 'So what are you all smiley about' Bullfrog ask me 'Nothing I'm just happy you guys could make it' I reply to them and he nods 'Baby boy were just happy you found Jesus I mean he is doing so good to you boy' my mother says I smile 'I know and I'm very blessed because of him' I reply making a sharp left into my pastor neighborhood 'Okay guys this is my Pastor house I go to his church his name is Pastor Brown and his wife name is Pastor Diane' I explain to them pulling into the Pastor house my parents nod I get out opening the door for my mother 'ELI' I hear two boys yell I look over and it was Justin and Jaden making me smile 'Hey boys don't you guys look nice' I say adjusting to their suite they smile I look over to my parents who were smiling at the young boys 'Guys this is my mother Cece and my father Bullfrog' I tell them the boys were shy 'Cece and Bullfrog this is Justin and Jaden' I tell them they both shake hands 'My you boys are very handsome' Cece says making Justin smirk and Jaden blushes Bullfrog laughs out 'Who taught you how to do that' he ask Justin and he looks over me 'Eli did' he says Cece smiles 'Aw' she says 'Justin and Jaden where are you guys at' I hear Clare's angelic voice I look up at her and she look so beautiful she was making her way over to us 'Boys I don't want you to get your suite all dirty'she says they look down

'Okay mommy' they reply she looks at me in the eyes 'Eli I'm glad you could still make it' she says blushing I smirk at her 'Same, Clare this is my mother Cecelia and my father David or nickname him Bullfrog' I tell her and she shakes their hands 'It's a truly blessing you guys could make it I mean you guys raise a good son' she says to them making me look down 'Aw thanks sweetie and I'm glad Eli could help you out but raising him whew that was not a walk through the park' Cece says making Clare laugh 'You have two lovely sons how old are they' she ask Clare look down at Justin and Jaden 'Go ahead guys don't be shy' she says 'I'm 8 and my brother is 6' Justin says making Cece smile 'There lovely are you married' Cece ask and Clare shakes her head 'We got divorce two years ago but we still keep in touch I invited him tonight but I'm not sure if he'll make it or not' Clare replies I felt somewhat angered by her doing that which was really selfish of me I have to repent for this I got myself together actually hoping Drew could make it 'Well I'm glad I get to meet you we should really hang out sometimes' she says making Clare smile 'Okay' she says 'Ladies and Gentlemen please come inside it's time for us to pray and grab something to eat' Pastor says 'Well let's go' I say we all go in the house and we get around in a huge circle and prayed

_**Father God in the name of Jesus we come together to thank you oh Lord thank you for this day you have made making your children come together all as one as we once again prepare this meal we pray it nourishes our bodies and that we all enjoy ourselves in Christ name I say Amen**_

We began get our food and we all sat at the huge dinner table I sat next to Clare and her sons while my parents sat across 'Okay thank you all for coming were just going to start with the church events

**Women's Retreat **

**Pastor Diane **

**Clare Edwards**

**Kelly Hendrickson**

**Margret Johnson **

**Pastor Arianna**

'If there's more attending please sign up its this Thursday okay'Pastor says we all nod 'And I want to take the time out to say thank you Clare for everything' he says making Clare blush 'Speech' I called out making everyone laugh she glared at me playfully she gets up and makes her way to the center 'I want to say God has bless me so much I mean I don't even deserve any of this if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be here today I mean I grew up in a Christian home fell in love with a Christian man but I wasn't happy and I knew Jesus could see it but I knew he wasn't the right choice for me and I want to thank him for always being there for me and blessing me with my boys and Eli Goldsworthy I love you so much thank God for you' she says wiping her I went up and hug her and everybody said 'Aw' I kissed her cheek and help her back to her seat everybody clap we heard the door bell rung and I went to open it I saw Drew but he didn't look to happy to see me 'What are you doing here' he ask me I just stare at him 'Pastor invited me but come inside everyone is eating' I said trying to ignore his rude comment he walks in and I show him the food then where everyone eating he grabs a plate I move over and sit next to my parents while he sits next to Clare she gives me a confuse look but I shrug it off 'Hi daddy' Justin says giving his dad a hug while Jaden paid him no mind I tap his foot and he looked over at me I nod my head towards Drew and he looks down I have him a look and he sigh 'Hi daddy' he says giving his dad a hug.


	10. Chapter 10

(Clare POV)

I notice the boys behavior was extremely off I was a bit disappointed by that I saw how Eli gave Jaden the warning face making him say hi to Drew which pleased me but I felt Eli was giving me the cold shoulder which I don't like after dinner Drew said he had to go somewhere so he gave me a kissed on the cheek, kissed the boys, and gave Eli a nod just before heading out Eli and I stayed after to help clean up his parents was talking with the Pastor and the boys were playing out back with the Pastor kids so I thought now would be a good chance to talk to him I saw him watching the kids out back so I open the back door 'Eli' I say and he doesn't respond I tap his shoulder and he just moves away 'Elijah Goldsworthy' I called him out and he looks at me with anger 'What' he snaps I was taken back 'Did I do something to upset you this evening' I say and he doesn't say anything

'Justin and Jaden I'll see you guys later I must get going' he says to them 'Bye Eli' they called out he turns to me and stares just before leaving I stop him 'You know it's not good to hold that grudge Eli you know Jesus doesn't like ugly please just talk to me' I tell him and he sighs 'Later alright I got to take my parents' home' he says walking away again I stop him one more time 'Come to my house after you drop them off' I tell him and he sighs 'I'm not going to make any promise but I'll see' he says I touch his shoulder and he walk away I hugged his mother and father and we exchanged numbers 'Call me sometimes' Cece says getting in the car I watch Eli pull out the driveway he kept staring at me and I gave him a slight smile he smile a little before driving away 'Mommy can we go now' Jaden says I nod I open the car door and Pastor comes to my car 'Clare give Eli sometimes he went through a lot he's going to need prayer on healing okay don't worry though he's good and Jesus does have something good for you two in the future so don't screw up God bless you' he says hugging me I hug back 'Night boys be good' he says the boys wave and I get in the car I put the movie _**Toy Story 2**_ in and drove off my house is like 45 minutes so hopefully this won't be a long drive and it's 9:45 great day I was on the highway I look in the mirror and the boys was already sleeping I got a text I look and it was from Eli

**Eli: I'm at your house and you're not even here geese where are at oh let me guess Drew's house why should I be waiting for you**

I talk into my phone since I couldn't text

**Clare: I just left from Pastor House Eli and you're not being very fair with me I'll be there in 15 minutes**

**Eli: Well hurry**

Okay I'm sorry Lord but his attitude is driving me insane I got off the exit and finally reach my house I saw his car there and he got out I unlock the door and was silently thanking God that I have someone to help me with the boys every time I get out the car 'Hey' I say to him but he totally ignores me and reaches over to get Justin I get Jaden and he grabs the keys and unlocks the door I followed him and he sets the boys in there bed 'Can you at least help me put the pajamas on I go over the drawers and give him Justin clothes while I get Jaden clothes he softly helps Justin with his clothes and puts him under the covers he kisses Justin head and waits for me to put Jaden under the covers to kiss his head

he walks out while I sigh I put their clothes in the hamper I prayed over the boys and leave their room I hear my refrigerator open so Eli hasn't left yet I go downstairs 'Um Eli can you wait down here for a second I'm going to take a quick shower' I say to him 'Do you think I have all day to wait for you' he says I glared at him 'Well please speak to me then what's wrong what did I do to upset you' I ask him 'I don't know okay I guess it was the way Drew was acting then Jaden I'm not sure' he says I pat his back 'I'm sorry if Drew was rude to you but just know that I'm still here no need to feel bad and I appreciate you with Jaden today' I say smiling at him and he nods 'So about our date I finally decided we should have it on Saturday and I'm going to be picking you up at 7:00pm so make sure you have someone to watch the boys' he says smirking I blush 'But Drew isn't going to be here who is willing to watch them' I say and he smiles

'My parents' he says I look at him 'Are you sure' I ask him and he nods 'I'll give them a call tomorrow' he says I smile I look at the time and it was midnight 'Eli I don't want to sound rude but it's getting late' I tell him and he shoots up 'Your right I got to go get Bella man she's going to be mad at me bye Clare' he says kissing my cheek and hugging me 'I love you Eli' I tell him and he smiles at me 'Love you too' he says he leans in to kiss me but I hear footsteps 'Mommy' Justin says with sleepy eyes Eli and I back away 'Yes baby' I reply 'I had a nightmare can I go to sleep with you' he says

I nod I pick him up and headed out with Eli 'Justin say goodnight to Eli' I tell him he gives Eli a kiss on the cheek 'Night Eli' he says sleepy and Eli smiles he ruffles his hair while he gets in I watch him start his car and drives away I felt somewhat sad for a moment but ignored it I walk back into the house and put Justin in my bed I headed into the bathroom 'Mommy where are you going' he ask 'I need to take a shower then I'll come to bed' I reply to him and he nods sitting up I sigh I get in taking a quick shower and putting lotion on I comb my hair and put my pajamas on I lastly brush my teeth and finally headed to bed Justin finally lay down I wrap my arms around him and started going to sleep until I felt someone else getting in the bed 'Come on Jaden' I say without opening my eyes he climbs in between me and Justin and they start to argue 'Boys not now mommy is sleeping Justin get on the other side of me' I say he gets up moving and finally they settle down and they began to sleep I prayed silently and started to head in a deep sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay so to be honest this chapter sucks monkey butt lol I had writers block and been busy with schools and stupid Final Exams and I'm tired but I wanted you guys to read it and not think I'm quitting on another story sorry it's long and sorry for poor grammar and everything else.**

(Couple Weeks Later)

For the past couple weeks everything has been great Eli and I are getting more close than ever and he comes over my house almost every day to see the boys and I am so happy but this weekend is the Woman's Retreat but tonight is my date so I am currently in room curling my hair Eli told me to dress fancy so i am pretty excited 'Mommy you look pretty' Jaden says i smile and kiss his forehead 'Thank you baby where's Justin' I ask him 'Downstairs playing the Xbox' he replies and I nod I put my make up on and headed my way downstairs i wrote the note down for Cece and Bullfrog and the doorbell rung i opened it and 'Wow Clare you look lovely where's the boys' Cece says walking in the house she sees the boys and run up to hug them 'Sorry about that she's like that with all kids' Bullfrog says hugging me 'It's fine but where's Eli' i ask 'Look behind you' I hear a voice I turn around and there he is and boy did he look handsome 'Wow' was all I could say and he smirk 'Clare you look very beautiful tonight are you ready for tonight' he ask me and I nod he takes my hand and leads me to his car 'BYE MOMMY HAVE FUN' the boys yells I kiss them goodbye, I get in the car and Eli gets in he starts the car and pulls off 'So where are we going' I ask him but he doesn't answer instead he cuts on the radio and Hillsong was playing 'Eli I want to say- he cuts me off 'Clare no more okay I want you to enjoy yourself it took me forever to plan this I had to had Jesus help me along with this and boy he knows how to make someone's night go special' he says making me laugh 'Well if Jesus plan this out then this outta be good' I say enjoying the ride singing to the music we finally get there and I was out of breath 'Surprise' Eli says I couldn't breathe 'Clare' Eli says 'You took me to see JOYCE MEYER' I screamed and he smiles 'Yeah now let's go' he says grabbing my hand we get in and sit down 'I didn't know she was coming to Toronto' I say he looks at me 'Yeah but I did' he replies making me blush I kiss his cheek and praise and worship comes on I instantly begin singing and dancing

_**My heart will sing**_

_**no other Name**_

_**Jesus, Jesus**_

_**Oh, I'm running to Your arms**_

_**I'm running to Your arms**_

_**The riches of Your love**_

_**Will always be enough**_

_**Nothing compares to Your embrace**_

_**Light of the world forever reign**_

You know that feeling when you're praising and worshiping so hard with all your heart that you instantly feel his presence right there, well this is one of them I started praying in my spiritual tongue and just felt him holding me Joyce came on the mic and began to say "Some of you have gone through so much that it has controlled you over the years Jesus wants to help each and every one of you and I believe he's calling on us tonight in this place lift your hands up and just began to ask him to clear all those thoughts what's done is in the past that it's time to move forward the enemy wants you to keep thinking negative things he wants you to think that whatever happen to you, you deserved it well guess what you cast him down because that's not Jesus, Ladies and gentlemen Jesus loves us he wants everyone to receive his glory his honor and blessings' she kept preaching on I knelt down because I didn't even have the strength to stand I kept weeping and that's when he spoke to me again

**"Don't ever fear child for i am the Lord your God whom shall you fear i am the alpha and the omega, Clare you are such a blessing dear child Elijah my son is who I want you to spend your life with as you do this you'll be bless with another child of mine and your sons will grow up to be young ministers to the world Bless you child'**

'Thank you Jesus' I say Eli helps me up and I hug him 'You are love Clare you are' he says to me wiping my tears I smiled at him and we began to take our seat continuing with the message after that we got to take pictures and get autographs from Joyce I was nervous I mean this lady is powerful 'Joyce thank you so much for coming down here to give us the word' I say and she smiles hugging me 'It's no problem at all dear i'm just glad you could make it' she looks at Eli 'Is this your husband' she ask and I blush 'No mam he's my date tonight' I replied to her and she smiles 'It's such a blessing to have a man of God take so much care of you' she says shaking his hand we laugh took pictures and headed our way out 'So you hungry' he ask and I nod we get in the car and head to Cheesecake Factory we sit down and I began to look at the menu 'So what do you think your getting' he ask me and I look up and smile 'Pasta salad and you' I ask him 'Maybe a chicken pasta' he replies the waiter comes 'Hello my name is Angie and I'll be your waiter today can i start you off with some drinks' she ask Eli and he looks at me 'Ladies go first' he says I smile 'May I have a raspberry ice tea' I ask her she take it down and looks at Eli 'I'll have a coke' he says she leaves 'So are you exited for the Woman's Retreat' he ask me and I nod 'Yes so are the boys' I reply and he smiles 'Yeah I got plans for them I was going to take them fishing with my dad' he says 'The boys will be thrilled all they do is talk about you' I tell him the waiter comes with our drinks we ordered our food and she walks away I felt a leg on my mines and look up at Eli 'Elijah must we call Jaden' I ask him taking out my phone and he puts his leg down 'No that will not be necessary' he replies I smile we kept chatting just having a great time we get our food and I finally say grace

Dear Heavenly Father we once again come into your presence to thank you for this meal were about to receive, Lord in your name I want to say thank you for this day for this is the day you had made Lord and I will rejoice and be glad in it please bless the hands as this food nourishes our bodies in Jesus name I pray, Amen

I pick up my fork and began eating but Eli just stared at me 'What is there something on my face' I ask grabbing a napkin he chuckles 'You have such a powerful voice of him' he says making me blush 'Thank you' I reply we nicely eat our food then we shared a cheesecake and of course Eli payed for our meal we got into the car and he smirks at me 'So you ready to go home' I ask him 'Not just yet I want to take you to one more place that's very special to me' he says and I nod I silently sit back enjoying the music once we got there he led me out the car and we walk into this forest 'Eli are you going to- he cut me off laughing 'Goodness no Clare I wouldn't dare ever try to hurt you' he says and I nod smiling there was a grave I saw the name

_**Julia Robbins ( **_**I ****COULD NOT THINK OF A LAST NAME MADE ONE UP SORRY x) **_**April 22, 2009**_

I look up at Eli 'Who is she' I ask him and he sigh he lead me to where the bleachers where and sat me down with him 'She was my ex- girlfriend, back before I knew Christ I was an atheist so i pretty much did bad things like drink, smoke, have sex, all types of junk, and well Julia and i had sex she became pregnant and I told her I didn't want the child and no never see me again' he pauses he starts crying and i pat his back 'She died and of course the baby didn't make it I was so sad I delt with so much depression and not to mention oppression I would always hear voices like your worthless, you killed her, go kill yourself it was driving me insane' he pauses again 'Becky Baker a girl from high school saw what was wrong with me she grab my hand and started praying for me like there was no tomorrow i could feel joy and happiness i felt his arms being wrap around me telling me that it's not my fault that he still loves me after all the crap I've done' he says again I didn't even notice I was crying he wipes my tears away 'That next Sunday I went to church and gave my life to the Lord and ever since that day life has been so amazing' he says i stood up and hug him and he hug me back 'I'm so sorry you went through that Eli but Jesus is so good he always make an ugly situation turn out so beautiful' I tell him I look up and Eli leans down I lean in also we were so close until i heard my phone ringing 'Ugh seriously' I say answering it 'Hello' I say 'Mommy can we have ice cream' Jaden ask i look at the time it was 8:16 'No Jaden you and Justin need to get to bed now no more late night snacks bed now' I say 'Okay mommy sorry' he says 'I'm sorry Clarabelle we wanted to make sure it was okay with you but there off to bed see you when you get back' Cece replies I sigh 'It's fine Cece thanks for calling i'll see you guys' I reply and she hangs up I look over at Eli 'You ready to go' I ask him and he nods

On the way home the ride was so peaceful 'Thanks Eli for this lovely night' I reply and he smiles 'Anything for you' he says, he pulls up into my driveway and gets out the car he politely open my door helping me on my way to the door he stops me before i enter and kisses me really fast I kiss him back and he pulls away hugging me 'I was tried of getting interrupted' he admits making me laugh 'Same here' I reply after that I open my door and the house was quiet 'Hello' I say 'Mom, Dad were back' Eli says Cece and Bullfrog get's up from the couch grabbing there things 'Well the boys are sleep and your house is clean' Cece says I smile grabbing my wallet but she quickly stop me 'Nope you head off to bed were going home okay Clarabelle goodnight' she says I hug her and Bullfrog and gave Eli a kiss on the cheek 'Goodnight Clare God bless you' he says I wipe his cheek 'Ditto' I reply he walks away making me feel sad once again I go upstairs to tired to do anything I change in my pajamas and headed off to sleep not before the boys show up.


	12. Chapter 12

**Very short sorry it's late got a stupid exam lol for math but guys I just wanted to take the time out to say it's not to late to turn your life around for Christ he loves ever single one of us but the rated 'M' stories causes Lust in eyes so be careful what you guys read some of these stories aren't very Godly but God bless and enjoy **

(Women s Retreat)

I was on my way to the hotel for the women's retreat but I had to drop the boys off first 'Okay guys mommy will be back on Saturday so I want you to behave for Eli okay' I tell them turning on to Eli's street 'Okay mommy we will I'm going to miss you mommy' Jaden says I almost cried 'Aw baby I'm gonna miss you too' I say we pulled into Eli driveway and I beep the horn I got out the car and Eli comes out running towards the car 'ELI' the boys shouted I smile getting out the car I open the door and help the boys out 'Mommy pick me up' Justin says and I sigh 'Justin baby you're getting way to old for mommy to keep picking you up same goes for you to Jaden' I tell them and he nods while Justin pouts he unbuckled his seatbelt and got out the car running into the house I sigh 'Everything going alright' Eli ask and I sigh 'No ever since the date Justin has been acting weird I don't know if it's cause he misses Drew but I think he's getting into that stage' I say and Eli nods I give him the boys bags and I hear a car coming up I look and it was Cece, Eli's mother 'Hey guys' she says I smile giving her a hug she hugs me back 'Hi grandma Cece' Jaden says hugging her I gave him a weird look 'Um Jaden is it alright with her that you call her that' I ask him and Cece laugh 'Goodness yes your boys are lovely there like my grandsons I don't have yet' she says making Eli chuckle I smile closing the trunk 'Where's Justin' Cece ask 'He kind of threw a little fit because I wouldn't pick him up' I reply 'Oh well get him down here before I leave to go on this trip' Cece says I gave her a confuse look 'What trip' I ask her and she smiled 'I'm going on the women's retreat with you' she says jumping up and down and I began to jump with her 'That's lovely' I reply she smiles 'Um we can ride in my car dear leave your car here' she says I smile 'I'm going to get Justin mom be right back' Eli says I get my bag and in Cece's trunk I saw Jaden playing with Bella and he seem to already be having fun Justin came down with Eli and he ran to Cece giving her a big hug 'Hey baby what's this I hear about you throwing your mother a fit' she says and he put his head down 'Mommy I'm sorry about my fit' he says hugging me I gladly hug him back 'Alright guys mommy and grandma Cece got to go give them your guys hugs and kisses' Eli says they run up and hug and kiss us I give Eli a hug and a kiss on the cheek 'Thank you so much Eli' I say and he smirks 'No problem' he says I walk he opens the door for me and I get in he closes it and Cece get's in the car 'Next stop Women's Retreat' she says I giggle 'You girls get your praise on' Eli shouts the boys laugh they wave and I wave back at them 'See you later mommy we love you' they say I gave them a kiss and Cece pull away I sigh and started crying a little 'You miss them already don't you' she says I nod my head 'There the best thing that Jesus ever gave to me' I replied and she pats my back 'When Eli was going through so many things I cried my heart out to Jesus, I felt like I couldn't do anything but then I saw Eli changing and instantly knew the Lord was with him' she says I nod 'I was a very young girl when I had Eli. I was only 18' she replies 'I meet Bullfrog now me and him always had our differences but I loved him I had sex before marriage I just kept having that feeling like something wasn't right then I visit my mother's friend she took me to church and gave my life to the Lord right then in there' she says I smiled 'What about Bullfrog' I ask her and she smiled 'It took years for that man to get saved but he finally did the Lord told me to keep Eli because he brought him into the world for a special purpose' Cece said to me and I smile I never knew that Eli parents were going through just as much as Eli was 'Wow Cece I'm glad Jesus help you I've been with that with my ex husband Drew and it's hard because he wants me back but that's not where Jesus is telling me to be' I tell her and she nods 'He's going to need to move on then' she says I nod my phone rings and it's Drew calling I text him

**Clare: Can't talk now I'll ttyl okay**

**Drew: FINE!**

I sigh 'Just relax sweetie take a nap' Cece says she cuts on the radio and I lay back listening to the gospel music and falling into a light sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

(Clare POV)

We finally reach the hotel I guess this is where the event will be taking place at the butlers were already at the door 'Clare would you like to share a room with me' Cece ask and I nod 'That will be wonderful' I reply we got out room key to check out I unpack my belongings Cece doing the same and we went back down 'Goodness Clare and Cece it's a blessing to have you guys join us' Pastor Diane say shaking my hand I gladly did the same while her and Cece were chatting I met a few other ladies 'HI' this one girl scream making me jump I look over 'Hello' I reply shly and she smiles 'My name is Alli Bhandair it's such a blessing to meet you' she says and I nod 'I was invited by Margret Johnson' she replies and I nod so we chatted and man this girl was just wow 'Okay ladies we still have a few more ladies on the way there stuck in traffic so please be patience and have a few snacks' Pastor Diane said 'So are you married' Alli ask and I shake my head no 'No I've been divorce for about 2 years now' I reply and she nods 'Do you have any children' and my face beams 'Yes I have two boys name Justin and Jaden' I reply she smiles 'Aw how old are they' she ask 'Justin is 8 and Jaden is 6' I reply she smiles 'I have a baby girl name Adriana she's 8 and a son Anthony he's 10 but maybe if you want we can have the kids play some time' she says and I nod 'The boys would love that' I reply we kept chatting and it's like me and this lady knew each other for what seem forever.

(Eli POV)

'Okay guys whose ready to go hang out at the church' I ask the boys and they smile 'We are but Eli it's not Sunday' Justin says I smirk 'I know but Adam needs me to help with the lighting then after that we can maybe hang out and play video games how does that sound' I ask and they jump 'FUN' they reply I laugh we left the house and I unlock the door for them helping them put on their seat belts 'Okay guys are you buckled up' I ask and they nod I was about to drive out when Jaden stop me 'What's up' I ask him 'Eli you forgot about mommy movie player' he says and I mentally slap myself so I got out the car because of course I left it on the counter I went back outside locking my door and plugging it in the car 'Okay what movie you guys wanna see' I ask him 'I want to see Monster Inc' Jaden says and Justin agrees I put the movie in and finally drove my way to church once we got there Adam was waiting outside and he looked angry 'Jeez man your slow' he says I laugh 'Sorry I'm on kid duty' I say getting out the car helping the boys out 'Where's Clare at' Adam ask 'She's at the Woman's retreat won't be back till Saturday and it's Thursday' I tell him and he nods 'Got any plans for tomorrow' he ask 'Going fishing with dad want to join' I ask him and he nods 'Dude of course' he says we walk into the Church and he unlocks the door 'Okay so Sunday we take communion the bread and grape juice is already set up but the light near the stage is a little off ' he says 'Justin and Jaden how about you guys sit down for a moment while I go fix this' I tell them and they nod sitting down playing with their games or whatever kids play with now and days I grab a ladder 'Adam help me out' I say and nods grabbing for it I climb up taking the light bulb out replacing it with a new one then suddenly the ladder gets wobbly 'ADAM' I shout he quickly grabs back on 'Sorry dude got distracted' he says 'On who the kids' I ask climbing down 'No it's her' he says pointing at this woman 'Oh Becky dude you have a crush on her' I ask and he glares at me 'Dude come on this isn't high school' he says and I shrug 'Sorry just go up and talk to her' I tell him and he just stares at me 'Easy for you to say' he says and I smile 'When I first meet Clare I instantly knew she was the one Jesus called me for maybe it's the way for Becky man' he says and he sighs I pat his back 'Okay what else needs to be fix' I ask him 'Nothing else man you want to go out and get some food with the boys' he says and I nod 'Sure but not until you talk to Becky' I tell him, he looks over and she was standing there dancing to the praise and worship music 'Alright man be right back' he says and he walks over I stand there smirking he got this

(Adam POV)

I don't know how Jesus does it but man he got the skills to make a beautiful person I remember Eli telling me about his call for Clare I walk up to Becky and tap her shoulder 'Yes' she says and I nod 'I know this isn't right but your so beautiful and I wanted to know if you'll like to hang out with me a few times' I ask her shyly and she smiles 'I'll love to here' she says taking my phone programming her number to my phone and kisses my cheek 'Your sweet' she says walking away and I look at my phone

**Becky :D**

I smile and walk back to Eli who was outside playing with the boys 'Eli' I called out and he look back at me 'You got it didn't you' he says and I smile he chuckles 'You want to come over my house and play games order pizza and a little bible study' I ask him and he smirks 'Lets go my friend' he says I laugh while getting into my car having Eli follow me home

(Clare POV)

The women's retreat is going awesome I'm already having a wonderful time I met Alli, and this girl name Jenna we gave our testimonies and did a lot of praise and worship before you knew it was already 10:09pm 'Okay ladies we meet back here at 9:00 in the morning so goodnight' Pastor Diane says I get up not before having Alli hug me to death I go into my room and take a quick shower once I was dress Cece came out the bathroom her phone rung and she answered it 'Hello hey baby boy you want to talk to Clarabelle okay' she hands me the phone mouthing "Eli" 'Hello' I say 'Hey Clare hows it going' he ask and I respond 'Great everything is going so wonderful how are the boys' I ask him 'Great there sleeping of course Bella is in there with them but we had a great day went to church hung out with Adam played video games bible study you know' he says 'Wow Eli thank you so much I mean this means a lot to me' I say almost crying and Cece rubs my back 'Put it on speaker' she says and I do 'Clare you mean the world to me and I love the boys stop thanking me okay your wonderful and it's late so have a goodnight okay love you' he says and I sigh 'Love you too please give the boys a kiss for me' I tell him 'Will do and mom I know your listening goodnight ma' he says making us giggle 'Goodnight baby boy' she says I hang up handing her the phone saying my prayers with Cece together then heading off the sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**DEGRASSI COMES ON TONIGHT AT 9 DON'T FORGET :):):)**

(Eli POV)

The next day I woke up and the boys were still sleep I went downstairs to get started on breakfast when my phone started ringing 'Hello' I say not even paying attention to the caller i.d 'Yeah is this um Eli' a male voice calls out 'Yes it is may I ask whose calling' I reply 'I want my boys drop them off at my house today and have Clare pick them up from my house' the voice reply and I already knowing it's Drew 'I'm sorry Drew I can't do that' I said getting the eggs out and bacon 'Look there my kids you have no right to be taking them from me' he angrily says 'Dude I didn't take the boys I'm just watching until tomorrow' I reply getting my pot and pan out 'And how did you get my number' I ask him curiously 'Don't worry about it but man I really want to see my kids' he desperately says and I sigh 'Alright man how about around 5 or 6 I got plans to do today so is that alright' I ask him and he sighs on the other end 'Yes man thanks meet me at the Chuck E. Cheese but don't tell the boys I want to surprise them' he says and I nod 'Okay man cool you um got my number see you then' I say and he reply 'Bye' before hanging up 'Man I hope Clare doesn't kill me for this' I say to myself 'Eli why would mommy kill you' I heard a small voice making me jump I turn to see Jaden 'Hey man don't sneak up on me like that and where's your brother' I ask him getting ready to cook 'He went potty but mommy's gonna kill you why' he says making me laugh 'It's nothing just a way of speaking' I reply and he nods he went to the TV putting Spongebob on and watching it man that kid is smart my phone rung again and the i.d said

_**David Bullfrog**_

I quickly answer 'What's up dad' I say setting up the plates and forks 'Aye boy you and the boys still going fishing' he ask 'Yeah dad but what time you want to go' I ask him 'Around 12 Cece made me a long list to do while she's out so see you and the boys later' he says 'Alright' and I hung up 'Boys breakfast is done' I call out and they run into the kitchen 'Alright Eli and you made the pancakes into animal shape' Justin says and I smirk making him do the same 'So after this you guys can watch a bit more of Tv then you can go get clean up because were going fishing' I tell them 'YAY' they scream out making Bella bark I laugh 'Yeah with Grandpa Bullfrog' Jaden ask and I nod we continue our food after that we clean up they watch more TV while I took a shower getting myself dress up man I got to call Clare I almost forgot 'Boy come take a bath' I told them and they run upstairs getting into the bathtub while they were getting clean I call Clare

(Clare POV)

I was eating lunch with Alli and Jenna when my phone rung 'Hello' I call out 'Hey Clare do you got a sec' Eli ask me and I get up 'Will you guys excuse me this won't be long' I tell Alli and Jenna and they nod their head shooing me along 'Yeah Eli what's up' I ask him and he sigh 'Drew call my phone' he says and I gasp 'Is everything alright, where's the boys, did he take them' I kept asking him and Eli quickly spoke up 'Clare there fine there taking a bath but Drew wanted me to meet him at Chuck E' he says quickly and I sigh 'Okay Eli that's fine I need to call Drew though okay and Eli do not give him the boys please' I beg him and he responds 'The boys are in good care' I sigh 'Thanks Eli and have fun with the fishing trip give the boys my kisses' I tell him 'Will do' he says and we hung up after that I call Drew 'Yes' he says 'Drew what game are you trying to play here' I ask him 'I don't see a board of monopoly so were not playing anything' he says trying to be smart 'Drew if you dare try to take my boys away from Eli I will call the cops understood' I warn him 'Yes Clare I understand I just wanted to see them don't worry I won't take them' he says and I sigh not fully trusting him 'Drew I- he cut me off 'I won't okay' he says and I nod 'Fine I'll talk to you later and you better call me after you come from Chuck E. Cheese' I ordered him 'Jeez your still the same even when we were married' he says 'DREW' I yelled a little to loudly 'Alright girl I got you have fun' he says and I hang up I went back and sar down 'Is everything alright' Alli ask and I sigh 'No not really my ex husband is meeting the guy who is watching my kids and I really don't want him to do anything stupid without me there' I said closing my eyes 'Clare relax Eli got him and don't let the enemy try to distract you from this Retreat God is here and you need to focus only on him' Jenna says and I smile giving her a hug 'Your right' I reply and we continue our day

(Eli POV)

I was on my way to my dad house to pick him up the boys were in the back of the van watching Chicken Little I pull up to my dad driveway and he was already outside 'Whew boy thought it'll took you longer' he says 'GRANDPA' the boys scream and Bullfrog smile 'Hey boys you ready to go catch us some big fish for dinner' he says 'Ya' Justin says 'Uh dad about that can I talk to you in the car' I told him and he sigh getting on the other side of the car muttering 'Always getting into a pot full of mess once he got in I started pulling out of the driveway 'So what's up' he said I made sure the boys were into the movie not paying me not mind and they were 'So um the boys dad called me saying he wanted to meet them' I told him and he look at me 'Did you call Clarabelle about it' he ask and I nod 'She said it was fine but I can tell she was a bit irritated with Drew' I say and he sigh 'Well your not going to be home for dinner then' he says a bit disappointed making me feel bad 'I'm sorry dad we can come right back after we come back' I told him and he shook his head 'It'll be late and knowing Clarabelle she got a tight schedule with the boys so no son I'll just plan dinner another time' he says and instantly I felt bad so on our way to the lake it was quiet except the movie that was playing and the boys laughing

**So what will happen will Drew keep his word are the boys in danger hmmm I don't even know for myself lol jk I update as soon as possible **


	15. Chapter 15

**Omg the spell check on this thing is retarded like when I click the redo button I had to start over 3 time lol anyways here's the story enjoy **

(Eli POV)

Once we got to the lake we got out the car and got on a boat 'Wow this is so cool' Justin says 'Yeah boy let's stop talking and let's catch us a big fish' Bullfrog says getting the box with all the worms in them 'Ew we have to touch that' Jaden says making me laugh 'Yeah boy unless you don't want any fish' Bullfrog says Bullfrog reach into the bucket and pull out a worm showing the boys how to do it 'I wanna try' Justin says 'Go for it' I tell him and he does the same thing Bullfrog does and he slightly dips his fishing rod into the lake 'Boys you want to hear a cool story' Bullfrog says 'Yeah; the boys say 'Well you know Jesus and Peter were friends they were going fishing together and Peter was sad because there was no fish so he kept telling Jesus 'Jesus no fish is out' and you know what Jesus did' Bullfrog ask the boys whose eyes were popping out of socket 'What did Jesus do Grandpa' Jaden ask Bullfrog stood up and touch that water with one finger 'That's all Jesus did and all this fishes came' he says 'That's so cool' Justin says 'I want to catch fish now' Jaden says I began to help him with the worms because he was still grossed out about it and me doing the same we began to fish but it wasn't long till Bullfrog caught one 'Whew boy this is going to be good for dinner' he says I was not all that joyful I really want to spend time with my dad but Drew call and I told him unless he can wait for Clare to come back but I shook my head and we began to fish some more 'My thing keeps moving' Jaden says 'Jaden lift it up you caught a fish' I told him and I help him and a fish was wiggling back and forth 'It looks funny' he says and we all began to laugh 'We need to take you fishing more don't we' Bullfrog says and that was a great afternoon

(Clare POV)

I was still worried about the boys and Eli but I know Jesus is watching them I'm at the pool trying to get a tan the Woman's Retreat has been going great we had service this morning and we now have a 3 hour break so I decided to head to the pool Cece went up to the room to take a nap 'CLAREEE' I heard Alli yell making me jump 'Hey Alli' I say and she smiles 'Hey do you mind if we join you' she ask me and I nod 'Whose we' I ask her with my eyes closing 'Me' Jenna says and I smile 'The more the merrier' I replied they all sit down putting sun screen on 'Man today is such a beautiful day' Jenna says 'I'm just thankful to God for making this day' Alli says 'Well this is the day that the Lord has made' I say joking along and we began to sing that song laughing I heard the song _**Beckah Shae-Incorruptible (**_**GREAT SONG BTW) **playing 'Be right back that's my phone ringing' Alli says getting up 'So Clare what's your favorite Gospel band group' Jenna ask me 'I'm in love with Hillsong' I tell her and she nods 'I like that song nothing like your love Zion' she says making me nod 'Great song' I tell her and she smiles 'Have you heard of MercyMe-You are I am' she says and I think about it for a second and finally remembered 'Yeah that's a great song so uplifting' I tell her and she nods so we began to talk a few minutes about music and Alli returns 'Sorry about that my husband is I guess taking the kids to Chuck E. Cheese and was asking me where do we keep out tickets at but I told him to leave it home' she says 'Hey maybe my boys will get to meet your kids there going to Chuck E. Cheese tonight' I tell her and she jumps 'I hope so' she says and after that talk we just continue sitting down enjoying our tan

(Eli POV)

After the fishing we of course caught loads of fish my dad is going to keep them all he caught about 20 of them but I made him put some back I caught 10, Justin caught 6, and Jaden caught 5 which is really good for a first timer on the way home was quiet 'You should get the boys clean up so they won't go out smelling fishy' My dad says and I nod agreeing with him so once we pull up to his house I was thankful for getting the boys clothes and still leaving clothes at my parents house so we went in took a shower and the boys smell all clean again I call Drew when the boys weren't around 'So man you still ready I just got the boys clean and were about to head out' I told him 'Yeah man I'm heading out my house see you in about 10' he says 'Okay' I reply hanging up 'Justin and Jaden you guys ready to go' I ask them 'Where we going Eli' Jaden ask 'It's a surprise go say goodbye to Grandpa Bullfrog' I tell him and they run up to him hugging him 'Okay boys you behave now and son I'll call you soon' he says I nod giving him a hug heading out the door with the boys 'Eli can you please tell us where we are going' Justin beg 'Man I see you and your mother both don't like surprises' I tell them and the laugh I put them in the car 'What movie guys' I ask them 'SHREK' they scream and I put it in for them once that I close the door and got in the front heading out the driveway on my way to Chuck E. Cheese

(Clare POV)

I was getting ready for tonight's meeting I was so excited and I was happy to be going home tomorrow to see my boys that's if Drew doesn't do anything silly of course I was on my way downstairs when I got a call 'Hello' I say 'Hey Clare' Eli says making me smile 'You just got back with Drew' I ask him and he sigh 'No I'm on my way there' he says making me sigh now 'Oh okay well I already spoken to Drew he's going to hopefully behave and not act like a child' I told him and he chuckles 'I didn't tell the kids but there pretty excited where the surprise is' he told me 'Put me on speaker' I tell him 'Clare your on speaker' he says 'Hey boys' I say 'MOMMY' they scream I laugh 'How are my wonderful boys doing' I ask them 'Mommy were good and we caught so many fishes and Grandpa Bullfrog- the boys were talking all at once 'Wow boys sounds like your having fun' I reply back to them 'Mommy we are and Eli taking us to a surprise place' Justin says 'Well you boys have fun mommy needs to go now I'll see you boys tomorrow I love you' I tell them 'Love you too mommy' the boys say 'Eli you can take me off speaker' I say and he did 'So wonderful I'm going to leave you alone and you have a wonderful meeting bye' Eli says and we both hung up I sigh 'I can't believe I made it without the boys in 2 days man I'm good' I said to myself getting in the Elevator but I forgot to mention to Eli that Alli husband might be there with the kids I shrug oh well

(Eli POV)

'CHUCK E. CHEESE' the boys yell and I laugh I pull into a parking spot and text Drew saying to meet me in the parking spot I waited for what seem years and then I heard the boys yell 'DADDY' I got out the car and smile at Drew I unlock the car door and he reach into the car talking to the boys 'Hey daddy' Jaden says 'What's up guys you ready to go to inside and play' he ask them and they nod I help unbuckle Justin and he did the same for Jaden 'Daddy we had so much fun with Eli today' Jaden says and I saw Drew do a pretend fake smile 'That's good son' he says once we got in they stamp our hands and we sat at a table Drew reach in his wallet pulling out 40 dollars 'Justin and Jaden I want you guys to share this okay Justin you're a big boy so make sure your brother is good understand' Drew says and Justin smiles 'Okay daddy' he says they run off and it was an awkward silence 'So how was your day' I ask 'Alright how's Clare' he ask 'She's good she should be coming back tomorrow' I inform him and he nods 'You Clare was different when I first meet her' he says and I smirk 'How was she' I ask and he started telling me a bunch of stories about Clare and how she wore uniforms and was in gifted programs and had a talent for writing and so many more 'Hey you want me to buy the pizza and sodas' I ask him and he shakes his head 'No I invited you guys here I'll pay' he says getting up I waited and waited for him to return I also started getting worried I look at the time it was 7:05 'Okay Drew left at 6:50 so if he's not back at 7:10 then I freak out' I say to myself I waited more and I look at the time 7:15 'Crap' I say to myself I got up and went to the front 'Excuse me mam have you seen a man about ya tall skinny with two boys' I ask the lady I then showed her a picture on my phone She nod 'Ya they left about 20 minutes ago why' she ask and I ran my fingers through my hair 'There mother is going to kill me' I said to myself 'Call the police' I tell her and she runs to the manager doing that I don't want to freak Clare out but I know she's going to call me tonight so I call Drew phone and of course it went straight to voice mail I called my dad 'Hello' he says 'Dad I need you to come to Chuck E. Cheese right now' I tell him 'Why Eli what's wrong' he says my dad never really call me by my name unless it's an emergency 'Dad the boys father kidnap them please come' I tell him and he hangs up I sat down and began to cry 'I'm such an idiot I can't believe I would do this to somebody kid I started crying few seconds later the police came and started asking me a bunch of questions I gave them Drew address and number and told them about Clare not being her but I refuse to give them her number my dad came running in 'Son we need to call Cece and Clare now' he says I calm him dad 'We can't not now and one of the police is on their way to Drew house' I tell him and he calms me down 'Son this is her kids were talking about please' my dad beg me I sigh 'Dad it's only one more night though' I begged him and he gave me a look 'I'll call Cece and you call Clare' he ordered me before walking outside I sigh crying harder I reach into my phone dialing her number 'Hey Eli' she says all happily and I sigh 'Clare there's something I need to tell you'

**Wow that was a phony thing for Drew to do anyways will they find the boys well I hope so anyways don't worry I'll try to update A.S.A.P if I'm not to lazy to **


	16. Chapter 16

**So I might do one more chapter then head off doing another story if there's any comment or something you wanted me to add to the story please fill free to message me but in that case I'm doing one more chapter then that's the end of 'A Gift from God' enjoy **

(Clare POV)

I ran out of the hotel speeding down the highway Cece was in the car praying but I was to crazy to pray I turn to the exit and pulled up in Chuck E. Cheese I ran out running up to the door but the police hold me back 'Let me go alright go away' I yelled I ran passed them and ran up to Eli I hug him 'Where are my boys' I cried he hush me 'Calm down you know Drew loves the boys so he wouldn't do anything crazy to hurt them' he says and I nod I got my phone and called him but no answer 'Miss Edwards do you know where Drew might have taken the boys' the police ask me I think for a moment and ran out the door 'Miss Edwards we need to follow you' the police says and I nod 'Just stay undercover okay' I tell them and they nod getting in the van 'Clare what ab- I cut Eli off 'No Eli I need to do this on my own don't worry the police are with me' I tell him I turn around to get in the car but he turns me around and kisses me and pulls away 'Go get him' he winks at me making me smile 'Cece I'll be back' I tell her and she nods I get in the car on my way to a special place Drew might be

(Drew POV)

'Daddy are we going to go back home' Jaden ask me and I shook my head 'Just wait a second' I tell him I'm at a lake where me and Clare first meet at I miss her and I know she's going to kill me for taking the boys but I need my boys I love them and I wouldn't dare hurt them 'I miss Eli' Justin wined and I sighed 'You don't need ELI' I snap at him and he ran away I sigh 'Justin I'm sorry' I yelled out 'You made Justin cry' Jaden says crying and I sigh starting to cry 'I just miss you I don't want you to hate daddy or forget about him' I say crying I heard a car door close and I look up to see Clare I smile 'Clare' I say 'MOMMY' the boys cry out running to her and she hugs them deeply 'Aw mommy here don't worry boys get in the car' she tells them 'Boys can daddy please get a hug' I ask them and they slowly walk up me hugging me and giving me kisses on the cheek before running to the car I heard Clare sigh 'Clare I know your mad- 'MAD DREW REALLY' she yells 'I can't believe you would do something like this you kidnap the boys then what Drew what were you going to do' she ask 'I MISSED YOU ALRIGHT I LOVE YOU SO MUCH CLARE' I scream at her and she just stands there 'IT KILLS ME TO SEE YOU DON'T LOVE ME AND THAT YOUR FALLING IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE ELSE' I screamed again and I saw tears fall out of her eyes 'Drew I will always love you and Drew if you were just patience enough Jesus would had found someone you really wanted' she says and I shake my head 'Jesus wouldn't because he doesn't love me and after the crap I went through he won't forgive me' I tell her turning away she runs up and hugs me 'Drew don't listen to the enemy Jesus loves you so much he created you Drew and yeah we fall back but through repentance Jesus forgives us and that means you' she says then after that I felt something leave my body and I felt joy and peace like I had the spirit with me again I turn around and saw Clare looking up at me I hug her and kissed her forehead 'Thank you Clare' I tell her and she nods wiping my tears 'And Drew' she says 'Yeah' I reply 'I forgive you' she says making me smile and I hugged her tighter 'Thank you' I tell her 'Drew Torres you are under arrest for kidnapping' the police calls out and I sigh I walk up to them receiving the handcuffs and getting in the back of the police car I saw my boys looking at me and I shook my head I saw Clare at my window and she look at me giving me a sad smile I smile back at her and they drove me away.

(Clare POV)

I saw Drew be taken away and got back into my car 'Mommy where's daddy going' Justin ask 'Daddy is going to a place where bad people go but he won't be there long' I inform them and they nod 'Go to sleep' I say and they laid back I drove to Cece house because my house was to far I drove and finally reach the driveway Cece and Bullfrog quickly ran out helping the boys and putting them to sleep I thank them and I walk inside the house I saw Eli on the couch and I sat beside him 'Eli' I say and he doesn't say anything 'I'm so sorry Clare this is all my- I cut him off 'No Eli in fact you did a good thing Drew is back with Jesus and is getting himself into the word again' I tell him and he smiles 'That's good' he says and I nod 'Everything happens good when God around' I say and he chuckles 'You got that right sister' he jokes around making me laugh hard 'So we got court' I say 'Boring' Eli says and I laugh 'I know so now we got all this planning to do and boring stuff' I tell him and he sighs 'With Jesus everything is possible' Eli says and I smile 'Couldn't agree more' I say before falling asleep on his shoulders


	17. Chapter 17

**Well sorry it took me so long just to update a short chapter who knew anyways I hope you guys enjoy I'm making more stories by the way so yep**

(COUPLE YEARS LATER)

Well I am happily married now to my wonderful husband Eli Goldsworthy and had another baby girl we name her Naomi I was going to name her a name starting with J but I already have to wonderful boys whose name start with J already anyways Eli and I been married for 3 years now and the boys couldn't be happier they love Eli they call him daddy and they love their baby sister Drew got out of jail he visits the kids he was upset I had another baby but was fine and he is now getting back into the word and is currently dating someone and I think this woman is what Jesus choose for him to be with Adam and Becky got married a year ago and have a son name Gabriel and I still keep in touch with Alli and Jenna I want to thank Jesus for this and this is my testimony and couldn't be more blessed because of it also Cece and Bullfrog are still doing quite wonderful and are happy to be grandparents as for my parents I haven't really spoken much about them this whole time are okay and love the babies 'Mom come on were going to be late' I heard Justin my 11-year-old say 'Coming baby let me finish this' I tell him typing my story Justin does soccer now and has a game yes I'm a soccer mom sadly 'Mommy come on I need to go to Game Stop before we go to Justin stupid game' Jaden says he's 9 years old the boys grow up so fast 'Sweetie daddy is going to leave you and I can't because I need help carrying Naomi' I heard Eli say and I sighed hurrying up typing my story 'God is good everyone just keep faith with him don't let the enemy try to tell you that he isn't God is stronger than anything even me well I need to go I have a game to attend to ,bye everyone stay blessed' I hurried up with my story and save it going into the living getting Naomi 'Jeez we thought you'll never make it' Eli says and I roll my eyes 'Get your butt in the car' I replied and we were on our way to the soccer game.

**I wish I knew how to make Sims 3 series because I would have made one based off this story lol anyways stay bless people enjoy**


End file.
